The Moon Goddess and the Pirate King
by fairystail
Summary: Just a plot idea i had running through my head hope you like it. also i may not keep up with it so up for adoption if anyone wants it otherwise ill do my best :D rated through paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Artemis growled. Her father just wouldn't accept that she DIDN'T need any help, she did not need a bodyguard or a protector. But of course he wouldn't listen he was an egotistical male and a group of woman, alone in the wild obviously needed a man to protect them. The idea disgusted Artemis she didn't need any pathetic man and she had told him countless times. So what does he do? He ignores her and summons a boy of all things to be her guardian.

The boy looked to be only nineteen years of age and she had to admit he did not look scary or tough at all. He was scrawny with a little muscle, he was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, jean shorts, sandals and an old strawhat. He had a tattoo with 3D crossed out and 2Y beside it. On his chest was a massive burn scar in the shape of an X and Artemis couldn't help wondering how he had gotten it. But the part that made Artemis know the boy was harmless was the large grin on his face as he just sat there doing nothing. _"Probably thinks he'll be waited on hand and foot" _Artemis thought scornfully.

"Ah Artemis" Zeus called out cheerfully. "I would like to introduce you to Monkey D. Luffy you're new bodyguard."

Instantly the boy jumped up and ran over to her "Hi i'm Monkey D. Luffy would you like to..."

"No" Artemis said coldly glaring at him.

Luffy pouted "didn't even get to ask" he muttered.

"I won't accept a boy as my guardian" Artemis spat. "I don't need a guardian anyway."

"I'm afraid you have no choice" Zeus said looking a little too happy. "The Fates themselves summoned this boy and said he was to be your guardian and as such we have no choice in the matter."

"What's a fate?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side confused.

Artemis ignored him "and what if he can't be trusted?" she asked her father.

Zeus shrugged "then you kill him. But the Fates appointed him so he should be more than trustworthy."

"Fine" Artemis growled before turning and storming away. "Boy. Follow" she ordered.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked excitedly. "Is it fun? Will there be meat? What's your name? Where's the meat?..." he kept shooting off questions though every second seemed to be about meat.

"SHUT UP" Artemis yelled punching him only for him to remain unaffected.

"Meany" he said pouting.

'Grrrrrrr" Artemis grabbed Luffy and flashed them to her camp startling the huntresses.

Everyone stared in shock at the boy with Artemis while Luffy looked around before a look of...lust? flashed on his face. _"Great a pervert" _she growled internally.

"MEAT" Luffy yelled rushing over to the camp fire and picking up the boar roasting over it eating it in one bite.

Everyone stared the same thought was going through all of their heads. "_What the fuck?"_

"Ahhh that was good" Luffy burped "do you have any more?"

"Kill Him" one of the huntresses, Phoebe, shouted out. Instantly hundreds of arrows was flying towards the boy from all sides. _"Well that solves that."_

Not even looking concerned Luffy just casually moved to the side, dodging arrow after arrow with very little effort.

"So no more meat?" he asked when the arrows died down.

"YOU IDIOT!" Artemis yelled punching the boy in the head so hard he fell to the ground. "That was meant to feed ALL of us not just you. Stupid man."

"OWWW Nami don't be so me... oh right" Luffy muttered sadly before turning to look at Artemis "Why don't you just get more?" he asked simply.

Artemis and the huntresses growled "what the hell are you doing here man" one of them spat.

"Don't talk to Lady Artemis you filthy man" another shouted.

Artemis could feel a headache coming along and Gods can't even get headaches. "You ate the food you replace it" she ordered. "The forest is full of wild animals go catch something."

"Ok" Luffy said calmly walking towards the forest without a care.

"Lady Artemis why are you letting that man walk away after talking to you like that?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"Because" Artemis sighed "according to my father that boy has been appointed our guardian and I am not allowed to kill him unless he proves untrustworthy."

All of the huntresses except Thalia shouted out indignantly at that. They didn't need a pathetic man to protect them.

"Relax" Artemis called out. "The Nemean Lion is prowling in the area he just walked. He won't be coming back alive."

The huntresses except Thalia broke into laughter at the thought of the man's death. However unlike her sisters Thalia did not hate men and had to admit that despite his rudeness he did not appear to be a bad person and did not deserve to die.

The huntresses began to talk and laugh again at the misfortune that was to befall the man while a small group went out hunting in a different area of the forest. A few hours later the group returned and some dear was placed on the fire to cook.

While the deer was cooking a loud roar came from the camp's edge and everyone saw the Nemean Lion stalking forward ready to attack the huntresses.

Before any of them could react a loud voice bellowed out "SIT" instantly the lion sat as if it was afraid. The source of the voice was Luffy and he was carrying several boars in one arm as if it was nothing. Everyone was shocked, not even Hercules had tamed the Nemean lion.

"Sorry I took so long" Luffy said casually dropping the boars near the fire. "It took me awhile to find some boars and then this guy" here he gestured to the lion "decided to attack me."

Everyone gaped. Luffy then grabbed a nearby knife and calmly started to butcher the boars making sure to throw the entrails to the lion. When he was done he set up a few fires and had the boars cooking away.

"How did you tame the Nemean Lion?" Artemis asked eventually.

"What's a Ne-me-an?" Luffy asked confused.

"The Lion" Artemis growled.

"Animals tend to do as I say especially the runts like him" he said casually.

"Runts?" Thalia asked shocked. "He's the size of a bus."

"See runt" Luffy remarked.

Everyone sweat dropped not sure how to respond to that.

"Hmmm What should I name him?" Luffy asked out loud.

"You want to name the Nemean Lion?" Artemis asked.

"Well yeah. He's my friend and he needs a name" he said simply. "I got it! Rover his name is Rover" he grinned like an idiot.

_"He named the Nemean Lion after a dog?" _everyone thought simutaneously. Even the lion sweat dropped at that.

Deciding to not say anything else about the subject as it was giving Artemis a head ache she decided to move on. "Whatever hurry up and eat then it's off to bed for all of you" she ordered. "Boy." at this Luffy looked up. "You are to sleep outside tonight" he shrugged and went back to his cooking.

...

This is just a small idea I had floating in my head these last few days. I mean we have all seen the stories of percy and artemis but what about instead of te child of the seas so to speak it was the king of the seas. besides you have to admit Luffy has the skills needed to be a hunter. he can hunt (from his time as a child) he is fucking strong and as a pirate he is used to keeping watch. the only problem is his eating habits

also Percy has Mrs O' Leary and now Luffy has Rover just wanted to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Luffy woke up to see a black haired girl with bags under her eyes standing next to him.

"Hey" Luffy said with a wide grin. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy.'

"Thalia" the girl said simply. "What are you doing here?"  
Luffy cocked his head to the side and frowned deep in thought. 'Talking to you" he finally said.

"I meant here in this camp" Thalia growled.

Luffy shrugged "that old guy said I should be here and that lady said I should sleep outside so I am."

"Old guy? Lady?" Thalia asked confused.

"Yeah" Luffy said smiling "that big old guy carrying that staff that looks like lightning and the beautiful lady with the silver eyes."

Thalia sweat dropped "you mean Zeus and Artemis?" she asked.

"Who?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

"The people you just described you moron."

"Oh yeah. Those two."

"Dad thinks that you are guardian material? He must be getting crazy" Thalia muttered.

Luffy frowned "I just realised" he announced.

"What?" Thalia asked confused.

"I'm soooo hungry" he whined.

Thalia gaped and you couldn't blame her. The previous night she had watched in horror as the young man ate three boars each easily twice his size. "Maybe he's the god of gluttony" she muttered to herself.

"BOY" came Artemis's voice "COME HERE NOW."

Luffy instantly jumped up and ran towards the voice with a cry of "MEEAAATTT."

Luffy found himself in the middle of the camp and looked around confused. "Where's the meat?" he asked eventually.

He felt a fist punch him and Artemis cry "just forget about meat for a minute."

"But i'm hungry" he whined.

Artemis growled "Father says that you are to be my guardian but I don't acknowledge you. Show me your strength" she challenged.

"Like a fight?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes like a fight" Artemis smirked.

Luffy frowned and looked intently at Artemis, she had a slim, toned build, had numerous daggers strapped to her clothes, a silver bow and quiver and had tight fitting clothes that still gave freedom of movement. "No" Luffy said simply.

"Heh I knew you would be scared boy" she smirked.

"Why would I be scared?" he asked confused.

"Because you know you'll lose"

"But I won't lose" Luffy said confused. "I don't want to fight because Nakama shouldn't fight."

"Arrogant man do you think you can beat Lady Artemis?" a random huntress shouted.

"Well yeah" Luffy said calmly before turning around and walking away "now where's some meat" he muttered to himself.

Artemis was quick, if she had been just a second faster Luffy would have lost his head however this is Luffy we are talking about. Artemis quickly drew a dagger and slashed at Luffy with it. However the young man just leaned back and the knife missed his neck by a milimetre.

"Why do you want to fight?" Luffy asked confused.

"I need to see if you are a worthy guardian" Artemis replied.

Luffy constantly swayed out of the way of the attacks with ease. "But Nakama shouldn't fight."

"You're just a coward" Artemis growled still trying desperately to cut Luffy.

Luffy grabbed Artemis's wrist and squeezed gently causing her to drop her dagger. "Nakama don't fight" Luffy growled glaring at her.

"We are not your Nakama. Man" Artemis spat.

Luffy's glare turned ice cold. "Very well" he said simply.

Few of the huntresses were able to see what had happened but all of them saw the after affect which was Artemis crashing into a tree fifty metres away with a loud bang. "Do I pass your test?" Luffy spat.

Instantly hundreds of arrows flew at Luffy who calmly picked each one out of the air and dropped them at his feet. "Are you morons?" he asked the huntresses with disgust. "If you missed me you would have hurt your Nakama."

Every woman there glared at Luffy. "How dare you hit me boy" Artemis growled getting weakly to her feet.

"You wanted to fight so I hit you. Did you expect me to let you win?" Luffy asked with disdain.

"You are just a filthy man your kind should just die" Artemis spat.

"And yet you are the one who insults those who were kidnapped to protect you and did nothing wrong. You are the one who hates those she just met. You think all men should die? Well news flash lady woman are just as bad as men." Luffy was seething the killing intent coming off him was almost visible. Gone was the happy go lucky meat obsessed idiot.

"Typical man can't even admit to his own faults" Artemis sneered red with rage.

"And what about your faults lady. You attack me just because i'm a man. You are a spoiled princess who can't even tell her daddy no. You insult me and challenge me to a fight then get angry when I hit you. You are pathetic" Luffy spat.

With an inarticulate scream of rage Artemis threw herself at Luffy. "Zoro a man filled with pride got on his knees and begged the worlds greatest to train him so he could protect his Nakama. Usopp scared of his own shadow fought a battle against his captain to help protect the gift from the woman he loved. Sanji allowed himself to be beaten to protect his father. Tony Tony Chopper became the world's greatest doctor to try and help the world that called him monster. Franky stood in front of a train to try and save his father. Brook came back from the dead to honor a promise. All of these men are worth a hundred of you" Luffy said coldly swaying to dodge her attacks.

Artemis ignored him refusing to give up her attack.

Sighing in annoyance Luffy backhanded her with enough force she crashed through several trees and passed out. "I am here to stay wether you like it or not" he growled to the huntresses. "You have treated me with hostility when it was me who was forced to be here. Grow up and stop being sexist morons" with that Luffy walked off into the forest with Rover following at his heels.

All of the huntresses gaped after the man who easily beat their lady before quickly rushing to her aid.

...

"That stupid boy attacked me" Artemis growled slowly sitting up. "I'm going to make him pay."

All of the huntresses agreed.

"Kill him Lady Artemis."

"Make that man pay."

"Stupid man should just die."

"Why should he pay? Thalia asked.

"What?"

"He disrespected Lady Artemis."

"That man attacked her."

"All men should die."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Lady Artemis you know I respect you but you started this fight and you lost. That boy as you called him was easily capable of killing us while you were unconscious he dodged all of our arrows and you could not even scratch him, it would have been child's play for him to finish us off yet he didn't. You were only knocked unconscious. The only wound is to your pride. You need to get over it and admit it was all your fault."

The huntresses instantly glared at Thalia "I can't believe you are taking that man's side."

"Traitor."

"Bitch."

"Probably in love with that man."

"Kick her from the huntresses."

"She doesn't deserve to be here."

"You think I am wrong? That I am just too prideful to admit it? Is that it?" Artemis asked softly.

"Yes" Thalia said simply.

"Everyone get out" Artemis ordered. "and find that boy and bring him here now."

Artemis seethed as they all left. "Too prideful? I'm not like that oaf Ares I admit my faults. That boy attacked me without warning." _"It's not like I challenged him to a fight" _a small part of her thought sarcastically. _"It's not like I insulted him, told him he should die or spat in his face. It's not like I sent him off in to the forest expecting him to die a painful death or anything. And it's not like I attacked him with the intent to kill just because he refused to fight me." _"Shut up" Artemis growled.

"I didn't even say anything" came Luffy's voice.

Artemis whirled around and glared at him as he casually sat done in the middle of her tent. "Announce yourself next time boy." Artemis ordered. Luffy just shrugged. "Anyway the reason I called you here is because while you are my new guardian I know nothing about you and if we know each other better we will work better as a team so tell me about yourself boy."

Luffy sat and stared at her for several minutes before speaking. "Roronoa Zoro, World's greatest swordsman, master of three sword style, horrible sense of direction and great pride. He would put himself i harm's way over and over again for his Nakama. Once to save me from death he took all of my pain and added it to his own when he was greatly injured himself and he survived. Everyone thought I was the strongest of us all but in raw strength Zoro surpassed me..

Nami, the greatest navigator in the world and creator of the map of the world. When we first met she tied me up and offered me to an enemy expecting I would be sold as a slave. When I was about to be killed she fought of the enemy for me even though she was outmatched. She was probably the weakest of us all yet it was her who kept us all in line.

Usopp, Master Sniper, Amateur liar, He was a man afraid of almost everything however when we first met he almost gave his life to protect the village where he was from. His dream was to become a brave warrior of the sea yet he never seemed to realize even for all his fear the ability to still do what had to be done made him the bravest man there was.

Sanji, a great cook who could out cook a hundred cooks at once. He made sandwiches look and taste like a five star meal. He was a great lover of woman and even when they were attacking him he refused to touch them Not because he thought they were weak but because as he said all woman should be treated with respect and care."

Artemis listened intently the way that the boy talked about these people made her know they were important to him. Though she did not like the sound of the last one.

"Tony Tony Chopper the blue nosed reindeer and world's greatest doctor. He gained the power to become humanoid and as a result the people of the island where he grew up labeled him as a monster and tried to kill him. He had the strength to hurt his attackers and even kill them but he was made to heal and so he would always run. Being a monster was the worst thing for him. However to help me and the rest of our Nakama he willingly took on the title of monster with a smile. Despite his often scary appearance Chopper was definitely the most innocent of us all only a child really.

Nico Robin professional archaeologist and the only person in the world capable of reading ponyglyphs. Because of her knowledge she was hunted by the government since the age of six. She willingly allowed herself to be captured by them and taken to what would be certain torture and death to try and save her Nakama though we quickly ended that and after declaring war on the world got her back. Robin was like an older sister to all of us and would always be there to listen to our problems."

By now tears were running down Luffy's face. "Franky a master class shipwright and cyborg. He tried to stop a train with his barebody desperate to save his teacher and father. The resulting injuries caused him to replace many body parts with machinery. He helped clean up the streets of the town he loved and gave the thugs a purpose. No matter what he built he did it full of love and was always moved to tears by a sad story.

Brook, great musician and skeleton. Brook had been dead for fifty years before we met him and he willingly helped us straight away when we were in trouble. He once told us that even though he was a skeleton he still managed to have his hair so that a friend of his would still recognize him. When he was alive he had to leave Laboon an island whale alone with the promise to come back and that is what allowed him to survive those fifty years alone without losing his sanity.

These eight were my Nakama, my friends, my family. We would repeatedly risk our lives to help each other and had complete confidence in each other. We took on pirates, marines, rebel's, thieves, bounty hunters and everything else with each other all united by our dreams. We helped each other achieve our dreams and would party over the stupidest reasons. Without any of these people I would have died at seventeen and... and..." here Luffy's tears turned into full on sobbing and he just broke down unable to say anything else.

Artemis watched shocked. though she hated to admit it this boy was one of the strongest people she knew and here he was bawling like a baby over these people. _"He must really love them. Father said that the Fats themselves summoned him here if that's the case he could be from anywhere with no way back. He was kidnapped from his family and brought here to be my bodyguard where all I did was insult him and attack him. I'm a horrible person" _Artemis thought grimly as she watched the boy cry.

* * *

sorry not the best chapter but I want to just say I did the first chapter because it was stuck in my head I have no plans reaaly to continue it. I may continue it I may not it was just an idea and I thought it could be used to help other people come up with interesting ideas after all for a percyx one piece crossover you don't need to send percy to one piece it could be the opposite


End file.
